Marchand de sable
by Meanne77
Summary: [Suite alternative de Petit prince] Histoire à ne pas dormir. Il faut avoir lu Petit prince avant. POV Duo, où l'on apprend ce qu'il en est pour lui durant son sommeil...


Auteur : Meanne77  
Titre : Marchand de sable  
Couple : 2+1 sous-entendu ; c'est pas tellement le sujet de toute façon  
Genre : Angst, mais vous le saviez déjà, et un peu gore aussi. Désolée...  
Disclaimer : Je réfléchis et je me dis que s'ils étaient à moi, il ne pourrait pas leur arriver pire. Donc... on pourrait peut-être me les donner ? Non ? Puisque ça ne change rien pour eux... Vraiment pas ?

Note 1 : D'abord, je voulais dire c'est encore pire dans ma tête, parce que j'ai les images (si je puis dire) et le son et c'est très difficile de rendre ça à l'écrit. D'un autre côté, c'est probablement mieux pour vous. Ensuite, je m'adresse à vous, jeunes lecteurs, âmes sensibles, et je suis sérieuse là, je plaisante pas : réfléchissez bien avant de lire. Vous avez trouvé _Petit prince_ dur à lire ? Ah ! Sans commentaire... Et s'il vous plaît, ne lisez pas cette histoire avant de vous coucher ! Venez pas me dire après que je vous avais pas prévenus.

Note 2 : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit. Je suis vraiment désolée, je voulais répondre à tout le monde mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps ! J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois mais c'est pas gagné... Mais j'essayerai. Désolée aussi pour l'attente mais à cause des partiels, j'ai pas pu écrire cette fic juste après _Petit Prince_ et écrire _Petit Prince_ avait suffit à me sortir la totalité de l'histoire de la tête, ce qui était le but à l'origine, mais comme j'avais dit que j'écrirais la suite... En tout cas, j'ai eu du mal à me replonger dans l'atmosphère. Et comme je m'identifie totalement aux perso, j'ai aussi eu du mal à l'écrire. Besoin de faire des pauses...

Merci à Sein, dont l'avis m'a été précieux, comme toujours...

**ATTENTION** : il faut obligatoirement avoir lu _Petit prince_ **avant** (voire relu juste avant, histoire de se... remettre dans l'ambiance... -_-)  
Écrit en janvier 2003 revu en octobre 2012 pour correction orthographique, etc.

* * *

_Marchand de sable_

Noir. Il fait noir. Où suis-je ?

Noir, si noir, est-ce que je suis endormi ?

... Noir... tellement noir... je dors ? Est-ce que... je suis éveillé ?

Où suis-je ? Il fait noir... Heero ?

Je sens plus mon corps... je dors toujours. Pourquoi il fait si noir ? Je rêve ?

On m'observe. Je me fige. On me regarde. Des yeux sur moi. Je les sens. Je les vois pas dans le noir mais je sais qu'ils sont là. Ils me cherchent. Trop noir. Ils peuvent pas me voir.  
... N'est-ce pas ?

Frisson. J'ai froid. Toujours les yeux. Pas rester là. Le Noir est mon allié, il l'a toujours été.

Il se passe quelque chose, je sais pas où je suis. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que je me suis endormi.  
Je comprends pas, j'étais si sûr de pas me réveiller cette fois...  
Pas rester là. Se cacher.  
Je me lève.  
Je suis debout ? Où est mon corps ? Je me tâte. Où sont mes mains ? Du calme. Respire.  
J'y arrive pas ! Je respire pas ! Pourquoi ? Je vis ! Je... Est-ce que j'existe ? Je... je dors toujours ?  
Je comprends pas, je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
... Les yeux, les yeux, et le Noir qui m'entoure... m'oppresse... se rapproche... C'est pas normal, pourquoi il fait ça ?  
Courir !  
Je cours vite, le Noir me rattrapera pas.  
Trouver où se cacher, un trou, n'importe quoi. Je vois rien, je me déplace au moins ?  
Je m'essouffle. Déjà ? Je me déplace même pas ! Comment, j'ai pas de corps, je...? Le Noir se rapproche ! Je le sens, il est là, tout près, trop près, faut que je... Faut que je sorte d'ici.  
Trouver la lumière. Doit y avoir une lumière, la sortie, faut que je trouve. Lumière ? Heero ?  
Non ! Non, non, je te laisserai pas m'avoir ! Va t'en ! Recule, Ténèbres, me touche pas ! Me touche pas ! Lâche ! Arrête ! Non ! _Non !_ Arrête ! J'ai mal ! Arrête ! Lâche ! Stop ! Lâche-moi ! J'arrive plus à respirer ! Tu me fais mal, stop ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Non ! Ça rentre ! Ça entre en moi ! Le Noir ; non ! Par la bouche, le nez, les oreilles, les yeux ! Ça rentre par les yeux ! Assez ! J'ai mal ! Assez, je peux plus ! Stop ! J'étouffe ! _J'étouffe !_ Je veux mourir ! Assez !

Parti. C'est... parti...  
La douleur reste, lancinante, elle reflue, mais le Noir est toujours là, autour, il guette, à distance, je le sens. Et les yeux, aussi... Il va revenir, je sais qu'il va revenir. C'est pas normal, le Noir a toujours été mon ami alors pourquoi...? Faut que je sorte d'ici.  
Je comprends pas. J'ai mal. Je comprends pas. Je devais juste m'endormir, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Doit y avoir une sortie quelque part, un moyen, je suis entré, je peux sortir, c'est logique, oui, logique...  
... Oh non... non... non ! Le Noir se rapproche de nouveau ! Non ! Je me laisserai pas avoir cette fois, non, pas cette fois, pas encore, il m'aura pas, je courrai jusqu'à ce que je le sème, de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à en crever mais il m'aura pas !  
Non ! Lâche-moi ! Assez ! Ça brûle ! J'ai froid ! Ça entre, glacé, en moi, partout, de partout, par les pores de la peau, glacé, ça brûle, stop ! Je peux plus, les entrailles, j'ai mal, au secours ! Ça se répand, de l'intérieur, ça veut sortir, ça compresse, écarte, j'ai mal, à l'aide ! Ça veut ressortir, exploser, moi avec, aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un ! Heero ! Je t'en supplie, aide-moi ! Je veux que ça s'arrête, j'ai trop mal, j'en peux plus, au secours, je veux mourir, tuez-moi ! Au secours !

Combien de fois ?  
Combien de fois le Noir viendra-t-il me prendre ?  
Combien de fois me laissera-t-il à l'agonie ?  
Combien de fois est-il déjà venu ? Chaque fois pire que la précédente. Pourquoi ?  
Et combien de fois ne me tuera-t-il pas ?  
Je veux mourir. Je veux mourir, pitié, je veux que ça s'arrête Je veux me reposer. Je voulais juste dormir ; pourquoi ? Et pourquoi je meurs pas ? Pourquoi il part juste avant ?  
Les yeux sont plus nombreux, de plus en plus nombreux, je supporte pas de les sentir sur moi, sur ma peau, à l'intérieur, je peux plus ! Faut que ça s'arrête ! Je veux mourir ! _Je veux mourir ! _S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, je veux juste... parce que ça peut pas être pire que ça. Je suis tellement fatigué, je voulais juste dormir... enfin... Je voulais juste... Je pleure...? Comment je peux sentir mes larmes alors que j'ai pas de visage ? Je... Je suis quoi ? Un esprit ? Alors pourquoi je sens le Noir se répandre en moi, partout dans mon corps ?  
Il revient... J'ai plus la force de lutter... Il me rattrape toujours. Tue-moi cette fois, s'il te plaît.

_J'ai mal !_ Je vous en supplie, _aidez-moi_ ! Ça lacère, déchire, écartèle, brûle, arrache, broie, j'en peux plus, le Noir, je veux mourir, les yeux, faut que ça s'arrête, je veux mourir, que ça cesse, _pitié_ !

Pourquoi... pourquoi... je meurs pas... je...? Pourquoi la mort ne veut pas de moi ? Pourquoi elle me prend pas ? Je voudrais tellement... je voudrais seulement... Mourir enfin, que ça s'arrête... ça peut pas être pire... n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas_ ?  
Et si c'était pire ? Si c'était pire, la Mort ?  
Non, ça peut pas, ça peut pas faire aussi mal sans... tuer ? Ah ! mais à chaque fois que le Noir revient, je pense que ça peut pas être pire qu'avant et ça l'est ! Ah ! mais je pensais dormir, je devais pas me retrouver ici, je devrais pas me retrouver ici ! Et si c'était vrai ? Et si c'était pire, la Mort ? Et si ça s'arrêtait jamais ? Je peux pas ! Je pourrai pas ! Je peux déjà plus ! C'est pire, la Mort ? Je...  
Je peux pas prendre ce risque... je peux pas... prendre ce risque... Faut que je sorte d'ici, il faut... il faut... il faut que je me réveille !

Je veux me réveiller ! S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! Je ferai n'importe quoi mais que ça cesse ! Faites le partir ! Faites le partir ! N'importe quoi ! Tout ce que vous voudrez mais protégez-moi ! Pitié, à l'aide, j'ai tellement mal ! J'ai tellement mal que je pourrais en crever ! Je veux pas mourir ! Je peux pas mourir ! Je peux pas prendre ce risque, mais j'ai tellement mal, je dois me réveiller, il le faut ! Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? Je souffre, oh, Dieu, Seigneur, s'il te plaît, je sais... je sais, j'ai jamais vraiment cru en toi, mais je te promets, je te promets, aide-moi et je te promets ! Tout ce que tu voudras mais arrête-le ! Je le sens en moi, ça entre, même sous les ongles, ça s'infiltre, et j'étouffe, ça s'incruste, ça gratte, jusqu'au sang, ça remplace le sang, j'ai mal, je peux plus respirer, je voudrais vomir, oh mon Dieu je t'en supplie, s'il vous plaît, quelqu'un, Heero, n'importe qui, aidez-moi ! Réveillez-moi ! Sortez-moi de ce cauchemar !  
Et c'est encore pire quand je hurle, et c'est encore pire quand je crie pas, et c'est encore pire tout le temps ! Mon Dieu, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, sauve-moi ! Sauve-moi ! Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout, pour rien, pour tout ce que tu voudras, mais pas ça, pas encore, pas le Noir, non ! Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! J'arrive plus à respirer ! Je veux pas mourir ! Je peux pas mourir ! Je dois m'échapper, je dois me réveiller, faut que ça s'arrête, j'ai trop mal, je pleure et ça brûle ! Ça me brise les os, les broie, mes organes éclatent, je les sens mon Dieu, je les sens ! Et je vomis le sang et je meurs, non je meurs pas, ça repart toujours avant, oh mon Dieu et si ça me tuait cette fois, je peux pas, je peux pas, faut pas que je meurs ! Faut que je me réveille ! Je veux me réveiller ! Faut que je trouve la lumière, pitié, la lumière, que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, s'il vous plaît, venez me chercher, me laissez pas dans le Noir ! J'ai peur, il me fait mal, j'ai tellement mal, je dois me réveiller, je dois me réveiller !

Pourquoi je suis ici ? Où je suis ? Pourquoi je suis coincé là ? Pourquoi je me réveille pas ? Courir ? Pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à me réveiller ? Pourquoi vous me réveillez pas ? Quatre ! Pourquoi tu me réveilles pas ? Wu Fei ! S'il te plaît ! Trowa ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ ? Oh mon Dieu, non, mon Dieu... Le... le... le Noir revient... je peux plus... pitié, non, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, je sais que j'ai tué, les copains, soeur Helen, mon Père, Heero, mais s'il vous plaît, je voulais pas, vous en supplie, protégez-moi, les yeux sont là, laissez pas le Noir me prendre, s'il vous plaît, me regardez pas, je suis tellement désolé, je suis tellement désolé, je suis tell...

_Je veux me réveiller ! _


End file.
